


School Troubles

by junkyreen



Series: Logicality [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, PRINXIETY IS PURELY PLATONIC DONT BE GROSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Logan has two students, Alexander (Anxiety) and Roman who just won't stop bickering with each other. Since they are brothers, he calls their dad and punishes them by giving them an afterschool detention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy a little bit? This is based on the idea that Logic is a teacher with Morality’s kids in his class and he calls Morality in because the kids were bad and Logic realizes how gay he is because I love that.
> 
> Since Anxiety doesn’t have a canon name yet, here is his name in this story:
> 
> Anxiety: Alexander  
> (i dont feel like fixing his name ok)

Logan sighed once again, annoyed at the children who were continuously bickering while he was trying to teach a valuable lesson.

“This is the final warning for both of you. Next time you interrupt my classroom I’ll be calling in your father,” Logan warned, glaring at the two boys who had momentarily stopped bothering each other. Both of them acknowledged Logan and sat with their hands in their laps.

Logan turned around to continue his lesson. He taught the students about distribution and how Algebra works for a short while before it happened again.

“That’s it! Both of you, after school. I’ll be notifying your father that you will need to be picked up and we will have to talk about your behavior,” Logic demanded, looking at Roman who had now begun to mutter under his breath. Logan didn’t need to hear it know it was that Roman was upset that Alexander got them into this mess.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and finished his lesson.

“Any questions?” He asked the rest of his students. He paused for a few seconds until he saw no one raise their hands. He turned and walked to his desk, grabbing the homework he had assigned for tonight. He began to pass the papers out and he could hear the majority of students groan.

“Here is your homework for tonight since we finished our lesson early even with trouble students, you will be able to work on it in the last few minutes of class.” Logan paused at Roman and Alexander. “You two, my desk, now.” He said, then continued passing out papers. He heard their chairs move and awkward footing which made him assume that Roman pushed Alexander. He sighed once more before returning to his desk.

“Now, I’ve warned you several times this week before I told you I was calling your father. Why did you keep arguing with each other when I was trying to teach a lesson?”

“Well-” Alexander started before getting cut off by the bell.

Logan paused, waiting for the bell to finish ringing before telling Anxiety to continue.

“Well, Mr. ‘I’m so great and can do anything I want’ over here keeps on bothering me while I was trying to take notes so I bothered him back.”

Logan looked at Roman, silently asking if this is true. Roman nodded his head yes.

Logan rolled his eyes and got his binder full of parent contacts and flipped to the ’s’ section.

He dialed the number. It picked up after the third ring.

“Hello!” Came the cheery voice over the telephone.

“Uhm, Hello. Is this Mr. Patton Sanders?” Logan asked.

“Yes, it is! Are you calling about Roman and Alexander?”

Logan side glanced at the two students sitting at a table. “Unfortunately, yes. They were interrupting my class today several times after I gave them warnings.”

“Again?” Patton sighed. “I’ll  be coming in, then?”

“If that is plausible, then yes.”

“I should be able to get there 20 minutes after school ends, I assume they will be serving a detention as well?” Patton asked.

“Yes, I have them serving one right now.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then!”

“Thank you, goodbye,” Logan replied and hung up his phone. He took out some papers to grade and made sure Alexander and Roman were reading before looking through them.

—-

When there was a knock on the classroom door, Logan hadn’t looked up. He wanted to finish trading this paper first.

I’m his peripheral vision, he saw the person walk to his desk. Once he finished reading that final paper, he moved to put them all away. As he was doing that, he began speaking.

“Sorry about that, I just wanted to finish that paper. It’s nice to meet you, despite the circumstances. I’m-” Gay. So incredibly gay. Unbearably gay. Amazingly homosexual. Not straight in any way possible.

Logan didn’t even realize what has happened when he looked up- his mind was plagued with thoughts about the man in front of him. There wasn’t anything off about him he just gave Logan this… feeling. Logan couldn’t very well tell what it was but he knew that his stomach was slightly… upset?

“Did you forget your name?” The man asked and started laughing at his own joke.

Logan’s mouth went dry as he gaped it at the other man. He shook his head as if that could help his situation.

“I’m Logan,” He finally let out, after Patton calmed down his laughter and Logan could actually process things.

“Hey Logan, I’m Patton! Anyway, what should we be talking about my kids for?”

________

As they were leaving the school, Alexander and Roman trailer behind their father to talk.

“Do you think it worked?” Alexander asked, sounding extremely worried.

“It totally did. Did you see the look on Mr. Sanders’s face when he saw Dad? Priceless. He’s practically in love already.”

Roman held out his hand for a high-five, which Alexander decided to give in to, slapping Roman’s hand as hard as he possibly could.

“Ow! Alexander you bas-” Roman stopped himself when he saw his father looking back at him with a glare. “Bashful little dork.”

Roman laughed uncomfortably while Alexander only smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander, after being separated from Roman realizes he can't be put under those circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is pretty much a sequel to ‘School Troubles’ which means that the Prinxiety is platonic friendship! This idea was brought up by IamSage88 and I thought it would be nice so I asked them if I could write it and they said I could. There are two separate versions of it kinda. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Anxiety gets really nervous to the point he starts panicking, so skip to the alternate part of that isn’t good for you!
> 
> Anxiety: Alexander

Alexander looked across the room to where Roman sat, chatting with his table partner and doing his work.

'How can he be so calm?’ Alexander thought, nervously tapping his pencil on the table. He couldn’t focus on the numbers in front of him. They were blurry and hard to understand. He looked back at Roman, who was now laughing. He could feel his hand begin to shake, followed by him dropping his pencil on the table.

'Why can’t I just be calm about this?’ Alexander asked himself. He hated how he was overreacting about such a small thing and- oh. He was crying.

His paper, now stained with tears, was so blurry that it just seemed like blobs of black. Alexander’s breath hitched as he tried to calm himself down before anyone noticed.

The fact that he was in a public setting only made it worse, as he started to think about what would happen if they did find out.

His breathing became labored which alerted the student sitting next to him.

He could vaguely hear the chair next to him move and footsteps progressively getting farther away. Next thing Alexander knew, Mr. Sanders was next to him and asking him what was wrong. And with that came more attention. Mr. Sanders said something but it wasn’t clear to him. He suddenly saw extremely bright clothes, which meant Roman was there.  Alexander felt arms wrap around him as the bright colors came closer but it felt so… distant. He wrapped his arms around Roman nonetheless.

He heard talking and felt Roman nod, but didn’t know what it was about. He heard the worse take, office, and help. At the time Alexander couldn’t tell what that meant.

Then, he felt himself being picked up, which scares him greatly.

The rest was a blur. He couldn’t remember much, just Roman’s bright blue shirt and eventually his dad’s. He remembered his father running his back and trying to help calm him down and Roman sitting next to him, just to be there. Because he knew that sometimes all you need is to just be there.

Surprisingly, that actually helped. When Alexander did calm down, he turned to Roman to thank him but received a hug instead.

“You scared me, Alex,” Roman said into Alexander’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Alexander mumbled, wrapping his arms around him.

Patton waited for him patiently. Alexander could take his time as long as he needed to talk.

For now, it was okay for him to relax.  
—–

**ALTERNATE PART**

Eventually, after plenty of visits to Logan’s classroom, Patton and Logan had come to a compromise.

They would have to be separated. At other ends of the classroom.

This seemed to fix the problem at first. Logan’s class wasn’t interrupted and it all seemed to be going well. In fact, Alexander never even bickered with anyone else. And Logan was content with that because he could teach his kids without being bothered.

That was until Alexander stopped handing in assignments and doing his work.

Then, there was an entirely different problem.

And Logan called in Patton once again.

“Hello, Patton? Yeah, I need you to come in so we can talk about Alexander.”

“Oh, no. Is he causing trouble with Roman again?”

“Not exactly. If you can come in I can explain it more? I think we will need Alexander to talk as well,” Logan replied, actually concerned for his student. A bell rang, signaling the end of Logan’s lunch period. “Listen, I got to go now. Come by after school, please. I’ll be keeping Alexander back regardless, if it’s better I can also keep Roman back?”

“That would be best, yeah. I’ll be by after school,” Patton confirmed.

Logan hung up as the late bell rang and went to teach his class.

—–

Patton was in the classroom before Alexander had his stuff packed up. Roman, on the other hand, was waiting at the door for Alexander. When Patton walked in, Roman was extremely shocked, to say the least.

And then Alexander was surprised when he looked up. Logan, because he was expecting Marion, didn’t jump. He did smile, however.

“Patton! Nice of you to come in,” Logan commented. Alexander somehow knew this was about him which was evident when he brought a chair up in front of Logan’s desk.

Roman seemed confused all the same. Patton sat in a chair next to Alexander. Roman decided to sit at a table and do his homework (but really he was going to listen in to the conversation).

“Alexander, I’ve noticed that you haven’t been taking notes or doing your work in class. You haven’t been handing in any homework, either. What’s going on?” Logan had his hypothesis by now, he just wanted to know more.

Alexander only gave a shrug of his shoulders.

“Oh, come on kiddo! Why haven’t you been doing your homework?” Patton asked.

“Don’t know how to do it,” Alexander mumbled.

At this, Roman turned his head and looked at Alexander. What they were doing in class was extremely simple- just sales tax. Alexander knew how to do that way before it was taught. So he walked over to Alexander and talked to him softly. “Alex, do you wanna talk?”

Alexander looked up at Roman with an icy glare before looking back down at his lap.

“Alexander, we want to fix this problem. You’re failing my class at this point.”

Roman brought a chair up to sit next to Alexander. As much as it didn’t seem like it, Roman cares for Alexander a lot.

“I know you know how to do our homework,” Roman stated.

“Don’t want to do it.”

“Alexander, you need to do your work!” Patton mentioned.

“Can’t.”

“Why can’t you do your work?” Roman asked.

They all received a shrug once again.

Patton stood up and pulled Alexander off to the other and of the room.  Presumably to get him to confess, though Logan didn’t know what that would do. Alexander was obviously not going to crack. He looked at Roman, who sat in front of him looking at his father and brother.

Alexander wasn’t talking, but Logan thought he could attempt to get him to. He walked up to them and politely asked if he could talk to Alexander outside for a minute. Patton allowed him to pull Alexander aside for a minute.

“Now, Alexander, I think I know how we can fix this problem-”

“Oh shut up. You only called this in because you have the hots for my dad, and we both know it.”

Shocked, Logan paused to reevaluate his information.

“I’m going to pretend that you didn’t say that for now. I really am concerned about your grades, Alexander. You want from a B to a D, and that started once your father and I decided to separate you from your brother.”

Alexander’s eyes seemed to soften when Logan brought this to his attention.

“And what are you implying by that?” Alexander challenged.

“I’m implying that I can change your seating placement if you’re truthful to your father about what’s been happening,” Logan explained.

Alexander thought about Logan’s proposition for a moment before nodding. “Deal,” he said, walking back into the classroom.

Logan sat back at his desk and Alexander sat in his chair.

“Do you want to tell your father now?” Logan asked.

Alexander nodded. “I’ve been too anxious to take notes or do work.”

Patton furrowed his eyebrows. “Why are you anxious?”

Alexander tried to shrug once again, but Logan gave him a stern look.

“I’m not with Roman. It makes me anxious. I’m used to being with him.”

Patton made a small 'oh’ sound and glanced at Logan. “We can make an arrangement, right?” He asked.

Logan nodded. “I can seat him closer to Roman, but they wouldn’t be able to sit next to each other. And if they disrupt my class, I’ll have to move Alexander back and he will have to figure something out. After that, it is beyond my control.”

Patton nodded and stood up, along with everyone else. Alexander walked with Roman towards the door as they talked about the seemingly solved situation. Logan watched as they shared a quick hug and he smiled.

“Thank you for your time, Patton,” Logan said, walking around his desk to shake his hand.

Patton on, on the other hand, pulled Logan by the tie so he was closed to him.

“I actually think we should spend more time together,” Patton said before pulling him into a kiss.

Logan couldn’t be sure, but he thought he heard a loud 'ew’ and a squeal from the doors direction.


End file.
